Honest Trailer - Game of Thrones Vol. 2
Game of Thrones Vol. 2 is the 147th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr' and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 4-5 of American fantasy drama TV series Game of Thrones, which ran from 2014-2015. It was published on April 26, 2016, to coincide with the premiere of the show's sixth season. It is 7 minutes 9 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 1 on YouTube "Two more seasons of the show that used violence and boobs to trick non-nerds into liking fantasy." '~ Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 2'' Script From the network whose content you love thanks to someone else's HBO Go password, comes two more seasons of the show that used violence and boobs to trick non-nerds into liking fantasy: ''Game of Thrones. to the theme song: "Time for Honest Trailers, Game of Thrones. Duh-duh, duh-duh-duh-duh." How is the song so good? Return to TV's most expensive looking Renaissance Faire, where the grounded realism of the first three seasons has slowly given way to crazy heavy metal album art. And return to the bandwagon show that everyone loves now, even though it constantly makes you want to kill yourself. As they keep introducing new and exciting characters to root for, then finds new and exciting ways to kill them off. It's like 'The Walking Dead if they still had any balls. King Justin Bieber (Joffrey) is finally gone, now a new smirking little shit (Ramsey Bolton) will take his place as the fictional character you most want dead. And since this works so well when I said it last time, God if he doesn't die this season I'm gonna f***ing kill him myself. He's like invincible Joffrey! Piece of s***! But it's not just the a-holes that are left alive; all the unforgettable heroes who made it through the first three seasons are back - plus all those side characters whose names you're still trying to remember (Littlefinger: Martell. Tywin: Tyrells, Qyburn: Pycelle), plus a bunch of new people, plus even the swords have names now (Jamie: They say the best swords have names. Brienne: Oath Keeper. Joffrey: Widow's Wail, I like that. Arya: Mine's Needle). Man, even the inanimate objects have names! Speaking of which, we all remember Jon Snow right? Catch up with the man who still knows nothing (Melisandre: You know nothing Jon Snow.). Watch as his wisdom, bravery and honor finally gets rewarded in the typical Game of Thrones way (Jon Snow gets stabbed to death). But he's not the only fan favorite that the show will probably mark for death just to spite us: Tyrion Lannister returns, and Peter Dinklage takes his acting to new heights in speeches that won him an Emmy (Tyrion: I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had,), and some speeches they definitely left off his Emmy reel (Tyrion: "Kuhn, Kuhn, Kuhn..."). Then there's Daenerys Targaryen: she's got an army, ships, a good friend, and some dragons. Now it's finally time for her to stay where she is? (Daenerys: I will not sail for Westeros.). Seriously!? (Daenerys: I'm not going to stop the wheel; I'm going to break the wheel.) Great. Again, can we just fast-forward to that part? Witness a show there was already full of disturbing stuff, double down on its own brutality, featuring: skinning people alive, eating people alive, burning children alive while their parents watch, forced sex between siblings next to the corpse of their dead son, and being sexually assaulted by the bastard of the man who killed your family while the castrated slave who killed your friends is forced to watch. Geez, where they go from here? You know what, don't answer that. So get ready for another three seasons of must-see television, full of amazing battles, shocking twists, and stuff you just kind of sit through and wait to be over (*cough* Dorne *cough*), because sooner or later you know you're gonna get some bewbs. (Montage of boobs, culiminating in Cersei Lannister being stripped naked for her humiliating Walk of Shame, as Septa Unella rings a bell and shouts "SHAME!") Oh. I don't want to see these boobs. These boobs are too wrapped up and character development. This used to be fun. Well at least the boobs can't get worse than this right? (Naked Melisandre as a crone). Ah! I was so wrong! Oh my eyes!They burn! Go to starring! Go to starring! Starring: Cruelty (Montage of violence); Animal Cruelty; Slaps; Nods; Eye Rolls; Littlefinger's Accent (Littlefinger: I suppose all of our ancestors came from somewhere else); Littlefinger's Other Accent Littlefinger: You're right he wasn't involved in Joffrey's path); Dongs; Butts; Stannis Brooding in a Dark Room; Shae Being Called a Whore (Cersei: She's the whore I told you about. Tywin: She was a whore. Tyrion: You're a whore. Shae: I was his whore. Tyrion: I can't be in love with a whore. Shae: His whore. Tyrion: I can't have children with the whore. Shae: I am a whore.); and the Lannister Family's Drinking Problem (Varys: Tyrion You already drank yourself across the Narrow Sea. Jamie: Cersei You drink more than you used to. Cersei: Yes. Varys: Tyrion There are faster ways to kill yourself. of Tyrion and Cersei drinking. Tyrion: Can I drink myself to death from the road to Meereen? vomits). for Game of Thrones - Clash of Clans. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Clash of Clans TV fans think they know as much as the book fans 'coz they're "all caught up now"?! So adorable! Tell me about the Andal invasion, Dance of Dragons and all five Blackfyre rebellions then we'll talk. Stannis: "Dance of Dragons"? Why is that a dance? Trivia * The thumbnail for this video originally showed Melisandre in the bathtub. The thumbnail was changed soon after Andy Signore was fired amidst allegations of sexual misconduct. Several other thumbnails were changed and some videos deleted out of sensitivity. * Screen Junkies also made episodes of Honest Trailers about Game of Thrones Seasons 1-3 '' and ''Game of Thrones Season 6-8. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several fantasy films including How to Train Your Dragon', 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, The Lord of the Rings, ''Harry Potter,' The Princess Bride', Labyrinth,' The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey',' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug', and 'The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 2 ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Daily Dot found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting "the increasingly gratuitous nature of both violence and nudity in the series, and jokes that even the inanimate objects like swords now have names you must remember." The Indepedent found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out "how much the show has shifted away from the grounded, near-historical realism of the first few seasons; becoming now a full-blown CGI creature fest." Slash Film agreed with this comment, writing, "There’s no denying that as Game of Thrones has gotten popular, the show has been able to really amp up the fantasy elements of the show so that they look more like heavy metal album artwork." In 2019, USA Today named Screen Junkies' two Game of Thrones Honest Trailers ''as among the top 10 best ''Game of Thrones parodies of all time. The site wrote that all the parodies were "amusing tributes" to the show that "offer humorous relief from the onslaught of battles, bastards and beheadings." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * '‘Game of Thrones’ gets a hilarious, updated ‘Honest Trailer’ '- The Daily Dot article * 'Game of Thrones Honest Trailer: 'It's like The Walking Dead, if they still had any b*lls' '- The Independent article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For Seasons 4 & 5 Of ‘Game Of Thrones,’ TV’s Most Expensive Looking Renaissance Fair '- IndieWire article * '‘Game of Thrones’ Honest Trailer Tackles the Fourth and Fifth Seasons '- Slash Film article * ''GAME OF THRONES’ TURNS HEAVY METAL ALBUM COVER FOR NEW HONEST TRAILER '- Screen Crush article * 'Top 10 'Game of Thrones' parodies, ranked: All seriousness must die ' - USA Today article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fantasy Category:TV Category:Drama Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Dragons Category:Season 6 Category:HBO Category:Warner Bros.